Twin Hearts
by mUz1cLoVeR
Summary: What will you do if a little girl came up to you and sold you a broken heart necklace? Wait...she doesn't have the other half! She says she sold it to somebody before you. What happens? Well, this is one with Shikamaru & Ino. Let's see what they'll do! Sx


Hi! Hope you enjoy reading this! XP

* * *

As the lovely Ino Yamanaka walks down the street towards her house in the peaceful neighborhood, a little girl with what seemed like a full bag walked up to her with an innocent smile. "Ohayou, neechan!" she said cheerfully.

Ino smiled at the sight of the jolly girl. "Hello there," she said.

"Um...I was wondering if you'd like to buy some jewelry from me," the girl offered, "they're cheap but I try." Once again, Ino smiled at the girl.

"Of course, I'd love to buy something from you," Ino said. Honestly, she was only buying it because the girl seemed so nice and she didn't want to refuse. Ino was looking through what the girl had in the bag when the girl said, "Hey, I have one for you," the girl pulled something out of the pocket of the bag, "It's a half of a broken heart. Its one of a kind! Nothing else has the same words as it does." The girl was holding up a half of a broken heart necklace. The heart was silver and had the word 'Hearts' on it.

"Well, where's the other half?" Ino asked, looking at the necklace, "and what does the other half say?"

The girl picked up her bag, "It says 'Twin Hearts' and I already sold the other half! Well, I gotta go! Arigatou, neechan!"

"But, hey--" but before she could think of another word to say, the girl was too far to hear her. Ino was confused. She bought the necklace and the other half was sold to somebody else. _Why did the girl run? _Ino thought, _I didn't even pay her yet!_ _Oh well... _Ino liked the necklace anyway, so she put it on and walked to her house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(on the phone)

"_So are you coming to the party?"_

"_Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you? YES I'M COMING!"_

"_Oh yeah...my brother's friends are coming too. Is that ok?" _

"_Uh, sure. As long as they don't bother me."_

"_Don't worry, they'll be inside anyway. I already told my brother that the whole backyard is ours."_

"_Awesome! Pool party?"_

"_Pool party!"_

"_Cool. What time should I be there?"_

"_Uh...now if you want. We can hang out a bit before everybody comes."_

"_Ok. I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

"_Ok, see ya!"_

Ino hung up and after taking a quick shower, she packed up, got ready and left. Sakura's having a party which ended up being a pool party and when Sakura hosts a party, it's gonna be awesome.

"I'm coming!" Sakura ran to the door.

"Hey," Ino smled. Sakura greeted her back and they ran to her room. As they went through magazines and listened to music, Sakura noticed the necklace Ino got from the little girl.

"Hey, who gave you the necklace?" Sakura said with a 'juicy' look.

"Don't even think about it, Sakura. A little girl just came up to me earlier and asked me if I wanted to buy it," Ino explained.

"So, who has the other half?" Sakura asked again with the same look.

"I don't know. The girl ran before I could even ask. I didn't even get to pay!" Ino flipped through the pages.

"Okaay..." Sakura looked back at the magazine.

"I'm bored. When's everyone gonna start coming?" Ino threw the magazine aside.

"Uh..." Sakura checked her watch, "In about an hour."

"What can we do? I'm hell bored," Ino complained.

"Wanna go window shopping?" Sakura said, having nothing else to think of.

"Um, okay. It's better than nothing."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

"We're back!" Sakura yelled as she and Ino stepped in the house.

"Is it me, or did the meaning of window shopping change?" Sakura's brother, Gaara (lol I got nuthin), said noticing shopping bags on the couch.

"Oh shut up," Sakura said, turning on the TV. Then the doorbell rang and Ino went to answer it.

"Hey Tenten!" Ino said, letting her in.

"Hey guys," Tenten said, heading over to Sakura. Ino followed.

"Hey Ino, what's with the necklace?" Tenten had the same look as Sakura before.

"Some girl sold it to her," Sakura said.

"And the other half?" Tenten asked again.

"The girl sold it to some other person before me."

"Ah...cool," Tenten said, watching MTV with Sakura.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The doorbell rang again.

It was an hour after Tenten came and the party was amazing, as usual.

Gaara and his friends were in the living room watching a football game while the girls were out partying in the pool.

"This is amazing!" said Hinata. She was new to all of this.

"Well," Sakura said, "us girls like to party like celebrities." Tenten and Ino both giggled.

"I''m getting a drink. Any of you want one?" Ino asked, getting out of the water. She put on her robe(-thingy).

"No thanks," Hinata said. As did Tenten.

"Get me iced tea!" Sakura said. Ino nodded and went in to the kitchen. She picked up 2 glasses and filled each with iced tea. Ino grabbed the glasses and as she was almost at the door, a guy with a spiky ponytail came running in the room, bumping into Ino and causing her to fall on the ground and spilling the drinks on her.

"Shit..." Ino slowly got up, now all wet from iced tea.

"Oh, my bad," he said and just walked over to the fridge.

"Moron," Ino said, "you spill that all over me and say 'my bad'."

"Yeah..." he said lamely, "what else is there to say?"

"Ugh," she picked up the glass and set it down on the counter, "You're cleaning that up."

After that, Ino walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom. _What a moron..._she thought as she cleaned herself up

* * *

Hii! XD What up peoplez! Srry 4 the very bad first chapter but I

hope you liked the idea so far. Oh and btw, let me know if my

chapters are too short cuz I'll try and make them longer and a

little more interesting! XP THANKIEZ AGN! PLS REVIEW!!! D


End file.
